A Dark and Sparkling Night
by SteelSoulBronie
Summary: Twilight, on one very special night, would receive a visit from the coltfriend she had kept hidden from her friends.


_One Dark and Sparkling Night_

 _By Steel Soul_

The melodic sounds of the night sung across Ponyville as Luna's moon rose higher and higher into the dark and starry sky. It is under this moon that the door to Ponyville's resident library opened; a figure cloaked in black, hiding within the treetops, watched with impatient interest as ponies exit from the establishment. He first saw a cyan mare with a rainbow colored mane stepping out, or rather, flying out of the door, followed by an orange furred mare, a Stetson worn comfortably upon her blond maned head. Both ponies looked back and waved to a lavender mare still standing by the door frame before turning to trot/fly back towards town. With bated breath he waited and watched, not daring to move until the door to the library closed shut for the night.

Choosing this time to act, he moved swift as a shadow, flying from his present hiding place to the treetops of the library. He stopped and hovered at one of the top windows, slowly he pushing inward, allowing a portal for him, thankful that it didn't make nary a sound. Smirking to himself he slipped into a darkened room and closed the window, latching it back after making sure that nopony had seen him slip inside.

With the illumination of the moon as his only source of light, he gazed about the area he was in, finding himself in what appeared to be a bedroom. Though, if he didn't know any better, it looked more like an observatory of some kind, what with the giant telescope pointing towards the stars and the table full of astrometry books sprawled across the floor. The only thing that he could find that led him to believe that he was in fact in a bedroom, in fact, was the big bed he stood beside, cutely adorned with dark blue sheets that held many patterns of stars and constellations upon it. He couldn't help but release a gentle chuckle before catching himself, covering his muzzle with a hoof.

Gotta be careful! He thought to himself. She has the ears of a hawk!

Slowly, he made his way towards the door at the bottom of the staircase and opened it as silently as he could, finding himself in a darkened hallway. Looking to his left, he found a lone light coming from one of the adjacent rooms on the far corner of the passageway. Licking his dry lips the cloaked figure kept to the ground, making no noise as he approached the opened doorway. Cautiously, he looked around the corner finding the object of his desire.

Twilight Sparkle.

She was a unicorn mare of the loveliest shade of lavender; a dark purple mane and tail, a pink streak running the length of both, making her already cute apparence all the more desirable. Upon her perfectly plump flanks was her cutie mark, a purple six point starburst with six stars surrounding it. Her tail seemed to wag slight as she hunched over a table in the center of the room, allowing him teaseing glimpses of her amazing marehood. He knew, he just knew, that she had her muzzle in some dusty old book, evident by candle light that illuminated the dark room in a soft hew of orange. The glow, he concluded, made her look even more desirable the ever, evident by the way his mouth hung open with a bit of spittle hanging from the side.

With wipe of his hoof across his muzzle, a devilish smirk upon his lips, he slowly crept into the room, being careful to not knock over any of the piles of books that seemed to be in organized chaos all over the floor.

When he was just a few feet away, from her perfect prestined body, the cloaked figure drew up on his hind hooves, his look becoming more wilder, and his smirk widening into a full blown grin. He then pounced upon her and proceeded to…

Cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" Asked the cloaked figure in a sing song voice, his tone kind and sweet as not the frighten the mare.

Twilight, while startled at first by the sudden darkness she found herself in, soon relaxed when she recognized the deep bass of the pony that covered her vision. Playing along, she tapped the underside of her chin in mock thoughtfulness before answering with a question.

"Oh my…let me see now…Hmm…Is it Shining Armor?" She asked.

"Nope try again." The cloaked figure answered, playing into the game he had started.

"Hmm…The Doctor?" She tried again.

"Nope...And I thought you were not into him…" The cloaked figure said with slight irritation.

"Don't tell me that it's Big Mac?" She said with a smirk. "I know he's been eyeing my flanks for a while."

The cloaked figure reared back releasing the mare from his grasp. "What?!"

She took that lack in defense to quickly turn around to pounce upon him, toppling him to the ground. When the two fell the mare called out with triumph as she held him down by his fore hooves. "Ah ha! Got ya!"

The cloaked figured mocked struggled in her grasp as he looked up at her. "No fair you cheater!" He said laughing lightly.

She smirked as she leaned into him, nuzzling her nose into his own before letting her press into his, locking them into an intimate kiss. After a moment of the passionate embrace the mare pulled up and away from him, letting the figure stand on his own four hooves. She smiled as she watched him pull the hood of the cloak revealing a black furred stallion. His silver and white Mohawk bouncing back into perfect position as he did so.

With a goofy smile, he pulled the mare in for a hug, his lips touching her cheek affectionately. "You're a cheater you know that Twilight Sparkle?" he said after releasing her.

The mare smiled. "Well to be fair you did surprise me Thunderlane, I just played to my strengths and your weakness." She made her way back to the book she was reading, closing it with turn of her hoof. "Now if you don't mind me asking, what is the reason for your sudden appearance within my home in the dead hours of the night?"

The stallion reached into the cloak he wore, pulling out a box wrapped in colorful paper, complete with a bow right in the middle of it. "One month anniversary." He said with a smile.

"Oh!" She smiled and blushed, taking the box with in her magic tearing the wrapping open. "You remembered!" She gasped as she held in her hooves a brand new book Daring Do book, signed by the author herself. "Where did you get this!? This is one of the only ten copies that the Arther A.K. Yerling signed herself!"

Thunderlane snickered before replying. " You have your connections Miss Sparkle…I have mine." He then gave her a deadpanned stare. "Besides, how could I not remember it was our anniversary; what with all the notes you leave in my house?"

Twilight giggled before making her way to the couch opening her new book. "Just had to make sure you remembered is all Thunderlane. You can be forgetful when you want to be. You and Dashie are kind of the same in that aspect."

"And yet she's still better than me at almost everything. Being showed up by that mare is the worst." He plopped down next to her, allowing the mare to rest her head upon his chest.

"Oh come on Thunderlane. She's not that bad of a sore winner." Twilight said, defending her friend.

"She flew circles around me saying 'You're too slow!'" He huffed slightly. "And we weren't even in a race to begin with!"

"Well if you would only ignore her she would go away then. She likes to get a rise out of ponies and your no excepting Thunderlane." Twilight looked up and smiled. "If it's any consolation though, I think your pretty fast."

Thunderlane rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. "Heh, thanks Twi."

They sat in comfortable silence for the moment, Twilight reading her book and Thunderlane looking at her, before the latter spoke up. "So?"

Twilight looked at him from the corner of her eye. "So?"

"Don't I get something?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You wanted something?"

The stallion gave her a deadpanned look. "Well duh. Coarse I did."

She tilted her head. "But you didn't leave any notes…How was I supposed to know that?"

Thunderlane groaned before letting his head fall back onto the head of the couch. "Or coarse…"

Twilight giggled before kissing his cheek gently. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I've actually had something…more personal to give you. Just hold on for a second Thunderlane, ok?" She asked the question, but did not wait for an answer, lifting herself off from the couch and trotting to the hallway leading to her bedroom, her tail swishing side to side as she did.

The stallion watched as she left him alone, before stretching slightly and leaning his head back upon the arm of the couch. He let his hoof run over his belly, feeling the after effects of her warmth leave slowly. He frowned as closed his eyes. He had been with a few mares in his time sure enough, but none like the adorkable Twilight Sparkle. The mare seemed to have a glow about her that he loved so much. She was so full of energy and so passionate about what she loves. She worked hard for what she wanted and never backed down from anypony, something that he found quite surprising really.

Well…Anypony except her teacher. But that was a given.

He placed a hoof over his head chuckling lightly. "Geez…how the heck did I get an amazing mare like her anyway?"

"Well crash landing on my balcony that one time sure didn't help your chances at first."

The stallion sat up slowly aroused by the voice of the lavender mare.

It was at that time that his wings would unfurl without warning and his cheeks glow a bright red despite the black fur the covered them, and all because of the girl that had come so smoothly into his view.

Standing in front of him was the same lavender mare, with the same purple mane and tail and the same pink streak running down both. The only difference was that instead of the adorkable librarian that he had come to know and love was a mare who looked every inch the vixen that she was trying to be.

She had tied her hair up in ponytail, and though it was like any other ponytail he saw, to see it on this mare, right now, made his mind race one hundred miles per hour. No longer was she naked, like all ponies are, instead she had donned a pure white button up, though it was only button halfway leaving her smooth belly exposed. Around the collar rested a red scarf that looked something close to silk. It ruffled with her, folding as she made her way towards the dumbfounded stallion. Her hind hooves were covered in a pair of black socks that hugged her legs ever so sweetly, the tantalizing cloth stopping just below her cutie mark. As she reached him she let both forehooves rest on the either side of his head, allowing her to prop herself up on her hind legs. She had a look of seductiveness about her, though he could still see a bit of apprehension within her eyes.

"I hope…this is ok. I really wanted to surprise you today." The mare mused softly.

Twilight was never one to be sexy. Sure she was hot, He knew that for a fact, but for her to be here standing in front of him, with such magnificently sexy clothes, was a new experience for the stallion altogether, and the best he could do was sit dumbfounded at the sight before him. He was so out of it he barely registered when the mare leaned heavily into him until it was too late. He felt her kiss his lips gently, drinking him in.

The kiss was all Thunderlane needed for his brain began to start up once again. Gently, he let his hooves drape over the mare, pulling her closer to his body. He could feel her tongue enter into his mouth, searching out for his own, something the stallion gladly shared with the mare. Her eyes closed as she seeped further into the act, her hooves rubbing his chest in gentle circles. It wasn't until the need for air that the pair departed, a strand of saliva being the only thing connecting their lips together.

Thunderlane tried to gather his thoughts as he began wrapped his head around what was really going on. "Um…T-Twi…?" He was silenced by a hoof covering his mouth before another kiss replaced it, this one much shorter yet just as passionate.

"Just, um, relax…Ok?" She mused shyly as she kissed him once more. She looked up at him as she moved to nibble on his ear before trailing down his body, the action making the stallion grunt in pleasure. She smiled at his sounds as the mare let her hoof run down his chest and lovingly stroking his chest and belly. His soft moan increased as she continued to move downwards, kissing his neck softly; gently.

Thunderlane had closed his eyes in pleasure allowing her to do what she wanted; that is until he felt her hooves rub the area around his groin. He could feel his arousal heighten, his saber slowly peeking out from its sheath. He had tried to say something, anything, but could only manage a soft gasp as he felt her hoof run the length of his exposing saber. He opened one eye to look towards Twilight finding the mare giving him a gentle but oh so sensual look.

Twilight nuzzled and kissed his belly before heading south. With bated breath, the stallion watched as she then went between his legs and slowly started to lick his hardened saber with her pink silky tongue, making his stallionhood throb in response. She stopped and stared at the object of her affection, noting its reaction before she continued licking it up and down it. Pulling away slightly, she began massaging it with her hooves, the soft feeling of her shirt causing the stallion to moan a little louder. It wasn't long before she licked upwards one last time before letting the tip enter into her mouth, sealing it inside her maw.

Thunderlane could feel her tongue against his tip lapping any of the pre off that dared to show. He gritted his teeth, his cheeks flushing bright red as he watched his lovely little Twilight with interest, giving the softest of moans as she swirled her tongue around the whole of the tip. It wasn't long before the mare began to inch down his saber, taking in more and more of his length into her mouth. She went going at a deliberately slow pace, causing the stallion to squirm. It wasn't long before she had a quarter of his length inside her mouth, stopped, and looked up towards the stallion, her eyes shining eagerly awaiting his reaction.

Thunderlane did little else but reach a hoof to the back of her head, stroking her gently and coxing her on. Twilight smiled as best she could at the contact before rising up slowly, stopping just before she reached past the tip. She would then lower herself back down; taking back what she had gave up before repeating the action again. She sucked up and down his saber slowly more than a few times, feeling the stallion's heartbeat reverberate through his cock. Before the stallion could release just from her mouth's actions allow, she pulled up, releasing the whole of it with a seductive pop. Twilight kissed the tip, and licked any pre that leaked from the tip of his head.

"Fuck Twi…T-the hell did you learn that…" The stallion asked, his head still reeling from her past actions.

"Books." She mused softly, before pulling the stallion close for a gentle kiss on the cheek.

She lay upon the couch, her hind hooves dangling over the edge of the couch's cushion, spreading her legs she gave the stallion a nice long look at her moistened flower. Needing no other encouragement, the stallion quickly made his way to stand over her, allowing her to wrap her hind legs around his waist. The tip of his saber slowly began to part her glistening marehood, causing the mare to moan sharply at the sudden intrusion. Thunderlane grunted as he penetrated her and felt her amazing, tight insides immediately hugging around his member as it slid in. She moaned sensually as she felt his thickness bury itself further inside her. Twilight pulled him closer, feeling the excitement of what they were doing as his hot pole slid further into her heated marehood. She pulled him into her more moaning lovingly as it slid all the way up to his orbs.

"Ah…T-Thunderlane…" Twilight called out, her bodying shivering from the overload of pleasure. Her hooves stroking his back gently. "P-Please…Gentle…" The stallion could see the look in her eyes, the longing need for what they were about to do. With a solemn nod the stallion braced himself before sliding back out, feeling her insides compress harder around his saber in an either an attempt to stop him or milk him before he could pull away. When the stallion was only halfway out he sharply thrust into the mare, making her gasp in pleasure. Soft moans turned to louder ones every time he would thrust into her. Twilight could feel her inner wet flesh squeezing and caressing the stallion's saber with each stroke, his cock filling her with every thrust. She leaned her head back, her eyes rolling slightly in the back of her head as she felt intense pleasure.

"Faster!" Twilight screamed, holding the stallion for dear life. "Harder!"

The stallion smirked before complying with her wish, increasing both his speed and strength. He could hear the loud smack each time he thrust into her and could feel his climax edging closer and closer. Leaning into her the stallion grunted as his thrust began to become harder, wanting to release inside the mare now more than ever.

"T-Thunderlane! I can't! I..! Aaaaaahhhh~!" The stallion could feel a her hot juices flow onto his saber as she climaxed. Finding that she had reached her limit the stallion gripped either side of her cutie mark and held her in place as he thrust a few last times into her. It wasn't long before his orbs constricted as his hot seed sprayed inside of her, both filling her to the brim and mixing with her own juices.

So wrapped up in their ecstasy, neither knew how they ended up laying sprawled upon the couch, Thunderlane on the bottom and Twilight on top. The stallion, while holding the mare close, could see that she was trying her level best to fight off the slumber that was threating to overtake the mare.

"T-Thunderlane…" The mare said with a soft voice, her hoof stroking his chest gently.

"Hmm…?" The stallion answered giving her a gentle smile.

"I…I think I love you…"

He smiled at her words. "Yeah…Love ya too Twi…" He mused before kissing her cheek before closeing his eyes as well, the soft sounds of the night filling his ears as he did so. "I love you to…"

In the bathroom adjacent to the main library, a familiar purple and green baby dragon sat on the bathroom floor, a look of irritation adorned on his features.

"They could have at least waited until I made it upstairs…"


End file.
